


[Fanmix] Ashes & Dust

by PlainTiger



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Fanmix, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), mostly instrumental music
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: 2015 год. Прошло пятнадцать лет после самой страшной трагедии в истории человечества — извержения Йеллоустоунского супервулкана, которое унесло миллионы людских жизней. Вместе с пеплом на свободу вырвалось и таинственное вещество, именуемое «красной пылью». Для кого-то — «светлых» — она безвредна, в то время как тела других — «темных» — тут же покрываются глубокими ожогами. С каждым годом охват и частота пылевых бурь растут, и шансы на выживание «темных» стремительно тают.





	[Fanmix] Ashes & Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Создано для группы B Football Post-World Cup Fest 2018.

**Краткое содержание:**

2015 год. Прошло пятнадцать лет после самой страшной трагедии в истории человечества — извержения Йеллоустоунского супервулкана, которое унесло миллионы людских жизней. Вместе с пеплом на свободу вырвалось и таинственное вещество, именуемое «красной пылью». Для кого-то — «светлых» — она безвредна, в то время как тела других — «темных» — тут же покрываются глубокими ожогами. С каждым годом охват и частота пылевых бурь растут, и шансы на выживание «темных» стремительно тают.

«Светлому» Томасу и «темному» Марио — неразлучным друзьям, девиз которых — быть собой и прожить как можно более яркую жизнь, слишком тесно в Богом забытой баварской деревушке — одном из немногих оазисов спокойствия на Земле. После одной из редких пылевых бурь их старый знакомый Кристоф Шредингер медленно угасает на их глазах, напоследок сообщив свое последнее желание: быть развеянным над жерлом самого Йеллоустоуна. Идеальный повод для того, чтобы пуститься в величайшее приключение.

Их ждет долгий путь: на поезде в сторону Северного моря, чтобы найти опытного сталкера среди самых низов общества; на рыболовецком судне сквозь бурлящий океан, и своим ходом, по земле, в которой человек больше не хозяин. И лишь у самого жерла, за несколько минут до того, как их догонит буря, станет известно, что на самом деле испытывает Марио к Томасу. Но будет уже слишком поздно.

Только один вернется домой живым.

**1\. Dead Can Dance — The Host of Seraphim**

**2\. Metallica — Nothing Else Matters**

**3\. Apocalyptica — Coma**

**4\. Kyle Gabler — Jelly**

**5\. The Prodigy — Break and Enter**

**6\. Nightwish — The Siren**

**7\. Peter Bjärgö & Matt Howden — Sea of Blood**

**8\. Desiderii Marginis — Procession**

**9\. Mark Morgan — City of the Dead**

**10\. Silent Whale Becomes a Dream — As Walking on Canopy**

**11\. Sigur Rós — Svefn-G-Englar**

**Скачать:** [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/0z5i641ljpsg2d9/AADneXtBrmIDBjgZchddjSdaa?dl=0)


End file.
